Brutus, the Nuclear Juggernaut
Brutus, the Nuclear Juggernaut is a Cyber Tempest from Infinity. Armed with nuclear warheads and radioactive armament, he mows through Darkspore like a hot knife through butter. Revelation Brutus' main sources of inspiration were early concepts of Titan, back in the days, when he was supposed to be a hulking bipedal robot. The inspiration and the idea of exploring the concept of nuclear weapons in Darkspore, made Matvakama create a replica of the Cyber Sentinel, changing his Hero Class in the process, and applying Abilities completely different to those of, who would later be known to Darkspore players as, Titan, the Impenetrable. Weapons Brutus uses his own forearms (hands included) as weapons, so Hand Parts can't be placed on him. Which also means that his weapons will add Attack Speed. Base Stats Lore Infinity, being the pinnacle of Crogenitor technology, served as the main laboratory and research centre of both medicine and military technology. Brutus is the clearest possible example of the latter. Engineered in Infini factories by various Crogenitor Cyber specialists, Brutus was meant to be the ultimate robotic soldier, mass-produced to suppress Darkspore outbreaks throughout the galaxy. His armament was designed for heavy duty, and as such, already the very first design of the Brutus warbot was equipped with nuclear warheads, something considered slightly primitive by the Crogenitors, but efficient in its destructivity. This plan however, never came to be. The warbot project was laid aside, Crogenitors prioritizing the Mutation Wars instead. Suzu, however, though disgusted with such brutal weaponry, eventually assembled the warbot, only using drawings and sketches of it as guidance, from absolute scratch. When Suzu finally activated the robot, he installed an artificial intelligence into the warbot, giving it free will, though overwritten with Darkspore eradication directives. As an addition, Suzu programmed the AI with a self-preservation instinct, allowing it to quickly devise strategies and come out of its operations unscathed. Brutus, as he was later named, went out into the open, immediately beginning his hunt for the Darkspore. He eventually found the mutants, already corrupting and reprogramming robots and fighting machines into their own. Brutus fought the army with everything he had, but it still wasn't enough to destroy the insurmountable hordes. Eventually, Brutus was forced to flee, hiding in Infinity's various factories, valleys and caverns. He remains there, on Infinity. Hiding. Watching. Waiting. Preparing for the moment to strike. He was unstoppable. Inevitable. He was the Nuclear Juggernaut. Appearance Brutus is hulking humanoid robot, standing on two steady plantigrade legs. His arms are massive due to how much they contain. Download Files Abilities Note: All Ability Performace is based on the stats of Brutus Alpha. Basic Attack: Curium Rockets Range: 40 meters Cooldown: 1.3 seconds Cast Type: Instant Fires a homing rocket loaded with radioactive isotopes, dealing '''7-12' energy damage to all enemies in a 3m radius and spreads a radioactive cloud in a spread cone going to 6''' meters, starting from the direction from which the rocket came. The cloud deals '''6 energy damage over 3''' seconds and inflicts a '''30% energy vulnerability to all enemies in it.'' : Unique Ability: Nuclear Strike Range: 30 meters Cooldown: 18 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 26 Launches a nuclear missile, that lands after '''3' seconds. Upon impact, it deals 38-42 energy damage to all enemies in an 8m area and inflicting a 25% Physical Vulnerability for 10 seconds. Allies inside the impact take 75% less damage and have the duration of the Vulnerability lowered by the same value.'' NOTE: If Brutus is inside the impact radius, he too is dealt the effects of the nuke, although the effects are decreased, as he counts as an "Ally". NOTE: Heroes with Cyber Damage Reduction reduce the damage after its decrease. : Squad Ability: Uranium Volley Range: 25 meters Cooldown: 25 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 17 Launches 9 homing missiles, that leave a radioactive trail after them, that disappears after '''5' seconds. The radioactivity will deal 2''' energy damage every second to all enemies in it. On impact, the missiles deal '''20-28 energy damage and stun the target for 3''' seconds.'' '''NOTE: The trail damage can stack up to 9 times. Modifiers *'Brutus' Uranium Volley: Increased missile damage, but no trail.' (Meltdown's Affix) *'Brutus' Uranium Volley: Trail inflicts a 15% Energy Vulnerability for 4 seconds.' (Uran's Affix) : Passive Ability: Radioactivity Brutus' radioactive cargo hold emits gamma radiation, weakening his enemies. All enemies inside a '''6m' area around Brutus are weakened by 30%.'' Overdrive Enemies are now weakened by '''75%' and the area of effect is a 9m radius.'' : Variant Abilities: Alpha - Proximity Mine Range: 2 meters Cooldown: 12 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: Places a mine the will explode after an enemy comes within '''3.4' meters or after 15 seconds. The mine deals XX-XX '''energy damage in a '''4m radius and daze enemies for 6''' seconds.'' Beta - Charged Strike Range: 2 meters Cooldown: 10 second Cast Type:Instant Power Cost: 16 ''A painful melee-range electrical strike, that deals '''XX-XX physical damage and taunts the target for 6''' seconds.'' Gamma - Zetawatt Beam Range: 35 meters Cooldown: 8 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 13 ''Piercing laser beam attack, that deals '''XX-XX energy damage to all enemies in a straight line.'' Delta - Omni-Shield Range: Self Cooldown: Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: Instanly removes all harmful status effects and prevents all damage and harmful status effects for '''4' seconds.'' Gallery Brutus, the Nuclear Juggernaut.png Brutus Beta.png Brutus Gamma.png Brutus Delta.png Trivia *Brutus is based on an early sketch of Titan. *Brutus' title refers to his nuclear armament. *It also refers to Juggernaut, a mutant from X-men, who was completely unstoppable, once he had built up even the slightest forward momentum. *Brutus' lore reveals, that Crogenitors, having so advanced technology, consider nuclear arms as primitive and brutal, something that is implied even in the present day by humans. (probably excluding the "primitive" thing) Category:Cyber Category:Tempests Category:Infinity Category:Heroes Category:Darkspore